Protection Agency of Independent Nations
The Protection Agency of Independent Nations (PAIN) was an Orange team alliance. Brief History PAIN was founded when a group of Ex-UNION members and one MOON member were unhappy with the MOON/Genesis vs Universalis war so they decided to form their own alliance. * 27-Mar-2008: PAIN publicly announces their existence as a Protectorate of New Polar Order. * 01-Jul- 2008: The Hypothermia is PAINful Accords are ratified, which upgrades PAIN's protectorate agreement to a MDoAP. * 16-Aug-2008: PAIN honours its treaty obligations with New Polar Order and enters the BLEU-Continuum War. * 16-Aug-2008: PAIN recognizes a state of war existing with The Legion for their preemptive attack, as well as with MOON. * 22-Aug-2008: Peace is declared and PAIN honorably exits the BLEU-Continuum War under a joint protectorate agreement with LEO. * 08-Sep-2008: PAIN's MDoAP with New Polar Order is cancelled as a part of their surrender terms to Coalition forces. * 12-Oct-2008 PAIN comes to an end and disbands. PAIN's Charter PREAMBLE We the people of the Protection Agency of Independent Nations aka PAIN vow to uphold the law presented by our constitution. This document shall also serve to protect the rights and freedoms of all applied nations to the PAIN, allow them to thrive well-protected and peacefully in a stable and friendly environment, to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of international law can be maintained and addressed appropriately. Article 1: Membership Section I: Membership Requirements All Members that wish to join must agree to the following terms: * Upon joining one must agree to adhere to the following rules and principles outlined as follows: * Must swear allegiance by reciting the "Membership Oath" contained in Article 1: Section II: Membership Oath and up hold any and all decisions made by the government. * Upon joining one cannot be the declared enemy of another alliance. * Upon joining, one agrees to be bound by this Charter. * All members will remain respectful and civil of one another at all times on the alliance forums, the Cybernations forums, and through any and all chat clients. * One must keep all information deemed ‘sensitive’ or confidential to the well-being of PAIN or her allies private. * All offensive wars conducted by members of PAIN must be authorized by the government. Section II: Membership Oath All people considering membership must agree to the following oath: I ruler of name swear to uphold the PAIN Constitution to the best of my ability. I will conduct myself in respectable fashion at all times, whether am in the right or wrong. I will never do anything knowingly to put the PAIN or her members in danger. I will fulfill any task that the PAIN council wishes to request of me. I will at all time work to better the PAIN Alliance. Article II: Government The Government of PAIN is to be made up of two tiers. A House of Lords that consists of three members, and a House of Commons that consists of up to four additional members. Section I: House of Lords The House of Lords consists of three members, each with equal power and an equal vote. The House of Lords is the supreme authority in PAIN and is responsible for leading and overseeing the alliance. A. The expressed powers of the House of Lords are as follows: * Responsible for approving treaties and other inter-alliance agreements with a unanimous vote and the backing of the House of Commons. * May take disciplinary action against any member with adequate reason with the backing of the House of Commons. * May approve charter amendments with a unanimous vote with the backing of the House of Commons. * May declare war with a unanimous vote with the House of Commons backing. * A House of Lords member may reject membership to the alliance with adequate reason and the House of Commons backing. * May remove a House of Commons member with a 2/3 vote. B. The implicit powers of the House of Lords are as follows: * The House of Lords is given complete authority over all matters not described in this charter with the backing of the House of Commons and the General Assembly. C. Should a position in the House of Lords become vacant due to inactivity or a member stepping down, the third position may be filled by a respectable member in good standing within the alliance by a unanimous vote by the remaining two House of Lords members with the support of the House of Commons and the General Assembly. D. Members of the House of Lords are appointed for life, and may only lose their position by retiring; except under the circumstances outlined in Article II: Section I: Paragraph F. E. Members of the House of Lords may hold a House of Commons position if no suitable candidate can be found. They may only hold one (1) position at a time, and this practice is to be discouraged. F. A decision made by the House of Lords may be overturned with no less than a 50%+1 vote from the total membership of the General Assembly. This means that a majority of the all members of PAIN must be against a decision made by the House of Lords. If the vote to overrule a decision does not receive more than half of the votes from all the members in PAIN, the decision stands. Also, a member of the House or Lords may be removed from office with an 80% vote from the General Assembly. Section II: House of Commons The House of Commons consists of up to four positions with the responsibilities in each of their respective areas. Any decision made by a member of the House of Commons may be over-turned or over-ridden by a 2/3 vote from the House of Lords. A. Minister of Foreign Affairs 1. Responsible for overseeing the general foreign affairs of PAIN. 2. Responsible for assigning and maintaining diplomats to other alliances. 3. Responsible for keeping the House of Lords updated and informed on all matters concerning PAIN's allies. 4. The Minister of Foreign Affairs has the authority to sign any Non-Aggression Pact (NAP) with an alliance if approved by at least one member of the House of Lords. However, any treaty containing an optional defensive clause, a mandatory defensive clause, or an optional aid clause must go through the normal channels required by standard legislation. 5. Should a member of PAIN attack a member of another alliance or a member of another alliance attack a member of PAIN, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, with help from the Minister of War if need be, is responsible for negotiations with the other alliance. He is responsible for seeing that reparations are made, and a settlement is reached. In addition, is he responsible for recommending an appropriate punishment is recommended to the House of Lords regarding the offending nation. B. Minister of War 1. In cooperation with the House of Lords and Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of War is responsible for coordinating attacks by PAIN and her allies against their mutual enemies. 2. Perma-ZI list. * The Perma-ZI list is the list containing links and information about those nations who are declared permanent enemies of PAIN. The Minister of War is responsible for maintaining this list and updating it as enemy’s nations are deleted. * The Minister of War is responsible for contacting other alliances should a nation on the Perma-ZI list attempt the join said alliance. 3. Perma-ZI List * PAIN is a signatory of the PZI Peace Pact and no longer supports nor administers Perma-ZIs to any nation. * This new status released all previous nations on our Perma-ZI list. * Any other mention of Perma-ZI in this charter is subject to these rules and should be ignored. 4. In cooperation with the Minister of Internal Affairs, the Minister of War is responsible for directing aid within PAIN during times of war. Also, in cooperation with the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of War is responsible for the coordination of inter alliance aid (money either entering or leaving PAIN). 5. Responsible for coordinating attacks on rogue nations, and if asked helping the Minister of Foreign Affairs seek peace and reparations from those who would attack PAIN. 6. With the help of the Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for ensuring that PAIN Cybernations membership is free of any Ghosts. Ghosts are defined as any person not listed on the PAIN Roster, yet can be found under a search of our Alliance affiliation on CyberNations. C. Minister of Internal Affairs 1. Responsible for moderating the alliance forums. 2. Responsible for taking care of internal matters, and minor disputes between nations. If a major dispute occurs, or it is needed, the matter can be transferred to the House of Lords for the proper arbitration. 3. Responsible for overseeing the behavior of those under the PAIN banner. 4. May make suggestions to the House of Lords concerning the membership status of PAIN members who exhibit behavior unsuitable of a PAIN member. 5. Responsible for keeping the General Assembly (all non-council members within PAIN) informed on governmental decisions and important politics. 6. Responsible for maintaining the PAIN Roster, a complete list of all nations in PAIN. 7. Responsible for informing the Minister of War and the House of Lords of any Ghosts. Ghosts are defined as any person not listed on the PAIN Roster, yet can be found under a search of our Alliance affiliation on CyberNations. 8. Responsible for recruiting new members to further the expansion of PAIN. * a. Sign on aid is not to be given to new recruits. However, aid based upon activity or accomplishments is acceptable. D. Minister of Finance 1. Responsible for overseeing banks in times of peace and with the help of the Minister of War and the Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for organizing and running the general banking efforts in times of war. 2. With the help of the Minister of War is responsible for setting up and maintaining a system of "Banking nations" to serve PAIN during times of war. 3.Responsible for setting up and maintaining a system for the members of PAIN to grow through Tech deals and/or aid programs. 4. Responsible for the general economic abilities of our nations. * a. Helping nations get into and maintain a trade circle. * b. Helping nations get into PAINs aid programs, or tech deals. * c. helping nations set up their nations to benefit the most. E. Expressed powers of the House of Commons, and their authority. 1. All members of the House of Commons may appoint deputies to help them in their duties. The authority of these deputies and their responsibilities are as follows: * Deputies do not have the full authority of their superior; they only assist in the duties of their superior. Members of the House of Commons are to be held responsible for the decisions and actions of their deputies. * The Minister of Foreign Affairs may appoint one deputy per color sphere if needed. These deputies will be in charge of overseeing the diplomats in their own sphere. These deputies do not have the power to remove diplomats of their responsibilities and may even be diplomats themselves. Their sole purpose is to oversee the conduct of the diplomats, and to make sure they are completing their duties. * The Minister of War may appoint a special sort of deputy known as Commanders. One Commander may be appointed per division, and the Commander with approval of the Minister of War is to organize his appointed division as he sees fit. A Commander will hold moderator status over his division, and his alone. Commanders may make suggestions, but have no power over other divisions. * The Minister of Internal Affairs may appoint one forum moderators. This person must be approved by the House of Lords with a 2/3 vote. His job is to help maintain a healthy and productive atmosphere within PAIN. They may not delete posts, but may only sensor obscenity, and any information in public forums that is deemed ‘confidential’ or ‘sensitive’. Also, the Minister of Internal Affairs may appoint one person to be the Headmaster of the Mentor Program. His sole responsibility is to assign mentors to all new members and to oversee the progress and activity of each pair. * The Minister of Finance may appoint up to two (2) deputies. They would work with the Minister of Finance to achieve his goals and meet the needs of the members of PAIN. One deputy to help supervise and maintain PAINs Tech Trading. One deputy to help supervise and maintain PAINs Aid programs. 2. Any decision made by a member for the House of Commons may be overturned with a 2/3 vote by the House of Lords. 3. Members of the House of Commons may only hold one government position at a time. 4. Terms * Members of the House of Commons are to be elected by the General Assembly with the support of the House of Lords. * Members of the House of Lords hold their office for 60 days or are removed by the House of Lords. * A member of the House of Commons may be brought to a ‘no confidence vote’ by five (5) nominations by the General Assembly. As such, if a member receives the five (5) votes necessary, their status as a member of the House of Commons will be evaluated and can be revoked with a 2/3 vote from the House of Lords. * Members of the House of Commons can be removed from office at any time under any circumstance and without warning by the House of Lords with a 2/3 vote. 5. The House of Commons members are independent of each other and unless in certain circumstances as defined above, they do not share power over each other’s jurisdiction. Article 3: Rules Section I: Principles PAIN is an alliance based upon honor, and as such all treaties will be upheld to the letter and spirit therein. As such, PAIN will not attack any alliance that shares a treaty without proper cancellation. PAIN will honor any agreement requiring mandatory defense or aggression regardless if PAIN agrees with the war or not. In conclusion, PAIN views treaties as an agreement between friends and a promise that PAIN will uphold, regardless of the circumstances or outcome. Section II: Treason Any act of treason, whether it is disobeying a direct order from the government, attacking a fellow PAIN nation, disclosing ‘sensitive’ material, or any other situation not listed here, is grounds for expulsion and the addition of the offender to PAINs Perma-ZI list. Section III: Charter This charter is the supreme law of PAIN, and all members are bound by it regardless of title or rank.